


We Are Denser

by EuleVix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Depression mention, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of the Resets, Reader is genderless, Wrote it for the feel goods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuleVix/pseuds/EuleVix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“what does it mean to be human?”</p><p>You and Sans were laying in his bed, curled up on each other, you fingers laced and legs wrapped. You had been like that for hours, just resting close to one another enjoying the silence and good company. You never thought yourself ever to be someone who could just enjoy silence like this; you were always the center of the group, the spot light entertainer, the one always having something to keep people’s attention. Then, you met Sans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Denser

“what does it mean to be human?”

 

_You and Sans were laying in his bed, curled up on each other, you fingers laced and legs wrapped. You had been like that for hours, just resting close to one another enjoying the silence and good company. You never thought yourself ever to be someone who could just enjoy silence like this; you were always the center of the group, the spot light entertainer, the one always having something to keep people’s attention. Then, you met Sans._

 

“What do you mean?”

 

_It had been at a library you had met him oddly enough. You found him asleep on one of the chairs in, the ability to sleep somewhere like that brought a smile to your face. Without a word you already felt you understood him on some kind of unspoken level; somewhere between a disregard for society’s stupid expectations and the uncanny wisdom of a cat._

 

“i was just thinking. it’s silly anyway so, don’t worry about it, babe.”

 

_You had sat next to him in a chair nearby, typing away on your computer on the newest project you had decided to take on. You were never sure when he woke up or how you managed to catch his eye, but you did. Soon he was quizzing you about what you were working on, asking your name, things you liked to do. You had heard that monsters typically were curious about humans, but not as much as he seemed to be. It was only later on that he confessed that he wasn’t one usually interested in humans, you apparently just seemed that special._

 

“Oh no you don’t!” You said moving your hands underneath his shirt, your finger tips lightly trailing up his ribs cage. Sans’s bones were warm against your fingers and you could feel the smooth surface of the bleach white bone against your skin. A small heated spot in your heart burbled as you did. It still made you smile at how a skeleton, made of bone, was kept warm by magic.

 

“c-cold!” He said trying to wiggle out of your grasp, but you were too tightly wound around him.

 

“Tell me now or I’ll make you tell me!” You said with a sinister grin.

 

_Somehow he had managed to get your number from you. Occasionally you would argue with him about it, saying that it was his smile that really won you over while he was sure it had to be his corny puns. However it happened, within a week he was taking you out on a date._

“ _ulna_ have to try better than that to scare me. ” Sans said, a wide smile on his face with a single eye open.

 

_After the first date the second one followed closely behind and eventually so did a third. Soon you were hanging out with him most of your free time, exchanging jokes, telling stories, and learning about each other. Eventually, you asked him if he would be your ‘bonefriend’. You thought it was a very clever way to ask him and had been waiting for days to tell him it. You were pleased that he enjoyed the joke as much as you did, but you both enjoyed the night you then spent together even more._

“Fine. You asked for it!” You started to wiggle your fingers, light touches and rapid movement was his weakness. You could tell he was doing his best not to laugh. His teeth were clenched, face pulled in a taunt smile, and he was starting to sweat a little.

 

“nope. i feel nothing. might as well stop now.”

 

“Liar!” You leaned forward, tucking your head into the crook of his neck before he had much time to react. Carefully, you opened your mouth and started sucking near the clavicle bone and the few vertebrae that made his neck.

 

_It wasn’t all peaches and cream though. While he did become your boyfriend it was soon that you found out you both had a lot more in common then you were letting on. It was the second night he had spent with you. You had convinced him to stay with you that night instead of leaving like he had before. He tried to say that Papyrus needed him home, but when he called to check in bis brother instead turned on him, helping you convince him to stay the night._

_It was then that you found out about the nightmares and insomnia. You then spent the early hours of the morning talking about the darker parts of both him and you; exploring the mental caves of each other slowly and with care. You had the rest of the day off and so when the morning came you spent it together under your blankets with hot coco, watching bad shows, and talking when either of you felt the need._

“o-oh s-shit!” Sans said with a mixture of laughter, surprise, and a very heavily held back moan. You had discovered one _very_ exciting night that it was one of his more sensitive spots and you were going to use it all to your advantage.

 

“I told you!~” You sang against his neck as you continued your mixed attack. He couldn’t hold back his laughter any longer and started to flail trying to get out of your grasp. You quickly locked your legs around his as you increased your tickling which caused him to howl happily.

 

_Days passed and you both started spending more nights together, for both the easier sleep and the wanted company. You told him about your life, about your family and the crap that they did. He told you what it was like for the monsters in the Underground, how amazing it was to be on the surface. It took him a while to open up more, telling you how for a long time he didn’t think he would still be on the surface. When you pressed he told you about Frisk, the child ambassador for the Monsters. He told you about how time had been resetting, that he remembered the resets, and how his nightmares was that one day he would wake up and be back below the mountain._

“o-oh g-gods!” Sans cried out as you moved one of your hands below his rib cage moving to tickle him up and down his spine. He wiggled in your grasp, unable to get out. Suddenly, in an attempt to fight back, he shoved his hands under your shirt haphazardly trying to find your ticklish spots. Though you had him pinned his laughter and squirming was too much for him to even attempt to fight back.

 

“Give up?” You purred in his ear.

 

“yes! yes! you w-win!”

_It was hard to think that someday everything would stop and you would never know it. It frightened him and, if you were being honest, you as well. One particular night he expressed his fears in even continuing to date you knowing that one day you might not remember him. You promised him that, if it somehow ever did happen, you would find him; that even if you weren’t magic or could remember the resets, that somehow you would still find him. That you would do everything you could to remember and if there was you would do anything now to make sure you kept these memories. It took a while, a lot of tears and many hours of desperate clutching, to get Sans to believe you; that no matter what you would want to see him again, even if it meant starting over._

_Before the sun rose and you both drifted off to sleep, Sans whispered his own promise. He would find you, if you didn’t find him first. That even if you both had to start over, it would be worth it._

“Alright then,” You said, moving your hands to a more comfortable hold around him as you half lay on his chest. “so what are you thinking inside of the brilliant skull of yours, Sans?”

 

“well…” He trailed off for a bit, trying to find the right words. “um, besides being physically different, humans and monsters are pretty much the same; fundamentally speaking. we both feel the same emotions, are intelligent creatures, have families, want to live in peace. stuff like that.” He let out sigh and rubbed the back of his head as he continued.

 

“yet, there are plenty of humans and even monsters who feel that we’ll never be able to actually find any kind of common ground. we feel the same emotions, both have SOULs, so then why are there people who literally _hate_ the idea of seeing us as equals? ”

 

_After another lengthy conversation that afternoon, both of you decided that it wasn’t worth putting your life on hold at the threat a reset could happen any day. It had been over a year that the barrier had fell. Monsters and Humans were walking the same streets, enjoying the same food, and though there were some problems life was moving forward. You both wanted to do the same, not let the knowledge hold you both back from understanding and exploring each other._

“Some people are just, well, afraid of change Sans, that’s all.”

 

“i know, but it… makes me feel like i’m a lesser creature sometimes. you’ve seen the things they say on the news. it-“

 

“Hey. You stop right there!” You said as you leaned forwards slightly, giving him a quick kiss on the teeth.

_It was a month later that you moved in with Sans and his brother Papyrus. Every day was filled with laughter and badly made spaghetti. It wasn’t perfect of course; Papyrus was loud and would attempt to throw parties at least once a month. Though you and Sans would have preferred to have quiet nights, you both still attended them. You would both tag team the party goers with bad puns and even worse jokes, keeping everyone laughing and Papyrus in a bitter sweet state of giggles and anger. Worse times would be when Papyrus would go on cleaning sprees and become irate sometimes at the lack of cleaning effort on Sans’s part._

_All in all though, it was the most pleasant place you had ever lived, the most fulfilling relationship you ever had, and the brightest days of your life._

“You know better than anyone else that you are not only _equal_ to any human, but you’re a whole fuck ton _better_ than most of them combined.”

 

"yeah, but that’s just dealing with the abstract idea of ‘being human’. you actually _are_ human, made of physical flesh. i’m just… ”

_The days that were the hardest were the days that other people would try to break you both down. Human and Monster relationships were still taboo; each day that either of you went out together you both knew you took a risk. You had started to carry some pepper spray with you though Sans tried to tell you he would make sure no harm came to you._

_‘But what about you?’ You would always ask him. He never really had a good enough answer besides that he would simply take care of himself._

“The most beautiful person I have ever met.” You finished his sentence for him as you cupped the sides of his face. “I know I’m not the best person and that you’ve honestly have a much harder time with… well, a lot of things. But you’re _always_ there to help me. You’re always by my side and I’ve _seen_ you help people that were those I would have rather beaten the faces in of! You are _by far_ more than any of them ever could be! If _they_ are what being human is, then I am _so glad_ you are not.”

 

_That ill-fated day gladly never came. There were a few small conflicts which kept you both prepared; but the ‘big fight’ never actually arrived. Sans was still ready to protect you and, though he would always protest, you were ready to protect Sans. In the times that did arise, Sans would always find some way so de-escalate the situation. In the times that he froze up and didn’t know what to do, you would step in taking whatever means were necessary to end the arguments and dirty words. You had each other’s back. He was your greatest lover and your greatest friend._

“Alright?” You asked him as he placed his hands on top of yours, tears forming in his eyes and quickly streaking down his face.

 

“hehe, yeah. alright.” He said smiling through his tears, lifting his head up pressing his teeth against your lips. You kissed him back, enjoying the kiss as much as you could since Sans not having lips didn’t make for the best chaste kisses. Now, if he pulled his tongue out, that was a different story.

 

“Besides,” You said once he let his head flop back against the pillow and nuzzled his face against one of your hands. “I don’t think it’s really something to do with ‘being human’ or what not.”

 

_With all of that mixed in it brought you to today. There still hadn’t been a reset and you were starting to believe that Frisk would make sure there never would be. Each day was a mini adventure between your boyfriend and his brother. You could be at work, just chilling at home, or out with one of both of them; it didn’t matter for there would be always something special about it that would make that day worth remembering forever. Sometimes you thought Sans did it on purpose and if he was it was something you would never mind in the slightest._

_For now, you treasured your late mornings and late nights, toothy kisses and boney hugs, warm embraces and deep welling passions. It was all you would ever need. This love with Sans was all you could ever want._

“I think that the core of it all we are denser than that.” You wiped away the tears on his face as you gave him your most reassuring smile. “More complicated and beautiful than what just a single or even set of words could show. So, what I guess what I’m trying to say is, whatever it is you’re made of it too; I think everyone is.”

 

“hehe, sounds like you’re talking about SOULs there, babe.”

 

“Huh. Well, maybe I am. And you know what, I would bet money yours is the most vibrant of any in this entire world.”

 

“now you’re just saying things.” Sans said as he shifted his weight, gently pushing you and him to switch positions. You were now on your back with Sans sitting on top of you.

 

“I’ll have you know dearest _bonefriend_ that I never lie.” You said wrapping your arms around his waist comfortably and giving Sans a loving smile. “Especially not about you.”

 

“hehe.” Sans leaned down, pressing his forehead against yours. You twitched as felt him gently lift the hem of your shirt, fingertips lightly brushing against your skin as they moved upwards. His movements were slow, soaking in all your reactions to what he was doing. He kissed you by pressing his teeth against your lips, pulling away so he could see your face. He was beaming at you with a smile so bright you swore he was actually radiating light.

 

“how did i get so lucky,” He whispered in a husky voice as his hand continued to inch across your body. “to have someone as wonderful as you love me?”

 

“Ya know, I’ve been wondering that exact same question. How about we find out together.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I'm a sad kitty and you wanna know what sad sinning kitties do sometimes? Idk, but apparently they sometimes get in the mood for something fluffy. I really hope that you all enjoyed this little one shot and that it does what it's intended to do: bring a bit of light and sweetness to anyone if their having a bad day.
> 
> Please feel free to comment because I love hearing from you all and I really hope you enjoy my short little fluff fic here. Thank you all for reading!!


End file.
